1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carpentry tools and, specifically, to a tool that is used to quickly and properly secure joist hangers to headers so that joists can be accurately and securely attached to the supporting structure of a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Joist hangers include integral prongs to enable initial attachment to a beam or header. Traditionally, the joist hangers were located and then temporarily held by the prongs. Final attachment was accomplished using nails to secure the joist hanger. Today, carpenters and craftsmen can quickly install joist hangers using powered nail guns. Several joist hanging tools currently exist. The current tools, however, require the use of two hands to either adjust the tool or to install the joist hanger. With these tools, the joist hanger is not nailed to the header until either the tool is securely fastened to the header or the prongs have been used to fasten the hanger to the header.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,755 shows a joist hanger tool for securing and installing joist hangers on headers. The tool uses a hinge and spring mechanism to temporarily secure the joist hanger to the header. This tool does not remove the installer's hand from the vicinity of the joist hanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,095 is another joist hanger installation tool. This patent shows a tool with an adjustable support hook that allows the tool to be adapted to different sized headers. The adjustable support hook is secured with a set screw and is used to hang the tool and joist hanger from the header. The '095 device would not remove the installer's hands from the immediate vicinity of the nail gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,320 also does not remove the installer's hand from the immediate vicinity of the nail gun. This patent shows an adjustable joist hanger installation tool which locates the hanger using a support that is rested on the upper face of a header. The joist hangers are secured to the tool using magnets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,616 also positions a joist hanger using a support member aligned with the upper face of the header. The '616 device uses magnets to constrain the joist hanger during installation. The device is adjustable and does not remove the installer's hands from the vicinity of the joist hanger during the preliminary installation process.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a joist hanger device which eliminates the need to preliminarily attach the tool or the joist hanger to the building header.
Another object of the invention is to provide a joist hanger device which is especially adapted to enable installation of joist hangers using powered nail guns.
Another object of the invention is to promote safety of a user during joist hanger installation procedures by keeping the user's hands away from the joist hanger as the hanger is nailed to the header.
Another object of the invention is to provide a joist hanger device which is simple in design and economical to manufacture, which requires only one hand for final installation, and which enables accurate installation of the joist hanger to the header without attaching the tool to the header.